


A Very Distant Person

by Merlahanceval



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlahanceval/pseuds/Merlahanceval
Summary: Maleficent is a very distant person.
Relationships: Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Kudos: 29





	A Very Distant Person

**Author's Note:**

> This is veeeeery short but i hope y'all still like it. x

Ruffling his hair, Kissing him every chance she gets, Back Hugs, Ear Bites, Cuddling at the sofa during movie nights, Snuggling in bed...

Diaval chuckles to himself as he thinks about these things Maleficent does...among other things.

"...and people say you're very distant." Diaval whispered as he kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading C:


End file.
